


Дети в раковине

by Hedwig221b



Series: Перья и Сэндвичи с беконом [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, But not that type of demon, Fluff, M/M, The Homeless Network now has competition, demon!John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок никогда не думал о том, чтобы завести детей. Он, конечно, и о существовании демонов не догадывался, а в итоге полюбил одного из них. Поэтому, если подумать, утята не должны были стать таким сюрпризом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети в раковине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sink Full of Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538313) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



_Что думаешь по поводу детей? – Джон_

Стоило Шерлоку услышать звук смс-оповещения, как он тут же бросился к телефону – что угодно, лишь бы спастись от всепоглощающей скуки. Шерлок уставился на сообщение, пытаясь разгадать скрытый смысл и понять, что могло заставить человека задать _такой_ вопрос. Хотя, когда дело касалось Джона, понять, что он имел в виду, было невозможно, и Шерлоку оставалось лишь расспросить его лично.

Это было восхитительно. Даже спустя год он не мог предугадать ни действий Джона, ни его слов. Естественно, вины Шерлока в этом не было. Он был экспертом по считыванию людей, а Джон вовсе не был человеком.

Шерлок снова повалился на диван, поднял телефон над головой и принялся с впечатляющей скоростью печатать ответное смс, едва ли задумываясь о средневековых сплетнях про демонов, пожирающих души детей. Шерлок пока что не заметил на кухне ничего, напоминающего души, если только они не были свиными. Холодильник, к слову, был полон бекона.

_Это выгодно. – ШХ_

Когда немедленного ответа не последовало, Шерлок вздохнул и свесил руку с дивана, пальцами сжимая мобильник. Джон сегодня работал в больнице, а миссис Хадсон гостила у миссис Тернер.

От нечего делать мозг Шерлока вновь принялся ржаветь.

~~~

Хлопок входной двери был сравним со звуками, предвещающими что-то грандиозное – воскрешение, или откровение, или… что-то в этом духе. Узнав про божественное – ну или дьявольское – происхождение Джона, Шерлок провел небольшое расследование, в ходе которого убедился, что люди не имели права обвинять его в сумасшествии, ведь и сами верили в рассказы давно умерших писателей о тварях с семью головами и кипящих океанах, полных кракенов.

В любом случае происходящее было куда реальней. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Шерлок наконец пошевелился, вырывая разум из глубокого и унылого застоя, и кинулся к двери, рассчитав время так, чтобы сразу же поприветствовать Джона…

Который все еще был внизу?

Сбитый с толку Шерлок начал спускаться, перепрыгивая две ступеньки за раз; полы халата развевались позади него, как плащ. Квартиру наполняло весеннее тепло, поэтому Шерлок не заморачивался с футболкой и надел лишь пижамные штаны.

– Джон?

– Да-да, я тут, – почему-то неуверенно сказал Джон. Плечом закрыв входную дверь, он обернулся – в руках у него была картонная коробка. – Не поможешь?

– Тебе надо уволиться, – Шерлок почувствовал, что у него начало двоиться в глазах, и посмотрел на стены, а заодно на невидимые крылья, растущие из спины Джона. Распушенные перья говорили о том, что Джон был расслаблен и радовался прибытию домой, а наклоненные вперед крылья, которые словно тянулись к Шерлоку – о теплых чувствах Джона к нему.

– Я не буду бросать работу, чтобы сидеть дома и развлекать тебя, – Джон точно знал, о чем думал Шерлок, и даже не благодаря своим демоническим способностям, а просто потому, что _знал_ Шерлока. Джон передал ему коробку со словами: – Аккуратней с этим.

Коробка хоть и была среднего размера, весила чрезвычайно мало, и верх у нее был закрыт. Пока Джон снимал пиджак, Шерлок взял ящик в левую руку, а правой потянулся к крышке.

А затем что-то _крякнуло_. 

Шерлок от неожиданности подскочил и чуть не выронил коробку.

– Что…

– Полегче, – повесив пиджак на крючок, он протянул руки к коробке, принявшись ее успокаивать. – Прости. Они вздремнули в такси по пути сюда, но им просто любопытно. Я им все про тебя рассказал.

– _Им?_

С обнадеживающей улыбкой Джон взял коробку из рук Шерлока и сказал:

– Они немного испачкались. Давай-ка их искупаем? Я вас представлю наверху.

~~~

_В раковине могут уместиться девять утят._

Мозг Шерлока автоматически сохранял все новые наблюдения, а это уж точно относилось к разряду «новых». Шерлок понятия не имел, что делать с этим фактом, даже представить себе не мог убийство, хоть как-то связанное с утками, которое к тому же потребует знания о вмещаемости раковины в утиной единице измерения.

Шесть желтых. Трое желтых с темно-коричневыми пятнами.

Шерлок предположил, что в раковине хватит места еще четверым утятам, может, даже пятерым, но это уже граничило с правилами Королевского общества защиты животных. Девять, так девять.

– Это временно, – уверил его Джон, бережно взяв в ладонь одного утенка. Тот пискнул и потоптался на месте, но беспокойства в его поведении не было. Джон ласково ему улыбнулся и опустил обратно на воду. – Ну ладно, поиграй еще. Но вы все должны высохнуть перед ужином, не то испортите ковры.

– У нас теперь временные утята, – сказал Шерлок, взглянув на своего демона.

Улыбка Джона немного погасла, в ней проскользнула тень волнения.

– Ты же не против? Полицейский с дороги забрал их у толпы детей. Я уговорил его отдать их мне. Я могу найти их стаю, но это займет пару дней, – протараторил он.

Шерлок посмотрел на утят, которые счастливо плавали в раковине с водой. Затем, повернувшись к Джону, прислонился к его плечу, чувствуя, как по спине разливается покалывающее тепло – будто множество крошечных искорок. Внезапное прикосновение крыла к перу в его спине замкнуло невидимый круг, и что-то в мозгу Шерлока щелкнуло. Ему в голову пришла блестящая идея.

– Знаешь, мы можем их оставить, – с хитрецой произнес Шерлок.

– Что? Разве миссис Хадсон разрешает заводить питомцев?

– Мы можем _выдрессировать_ их. Они будут нашими глазами по всему городу. Как моя сеть бездомных.

– Получится сеть… уток? – спросил Джон, расплываясь в улыбке.

– Именно! – Шерлок прижал ладонь к неосязаемому крылу, зная, что Джон все равно почувствует прикосновение. Как и следовало ожидать, Джон вздрогнул. – Они будут _нашей_ стаей. Как дети.

– Дети, говоришь? – довольно спросил Джон.

– Это означает «да»?

– Знаешь, ты сумасшедший, но и я такой же. Так что да, – засмеялся Джон и посмотрел на маленьких утят. – А ну-ка, детишки! Кто хочет быть шпионом?


End file.
